1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in blades for earth moving machines such as scrapers, graders, bulldozers and so on (hereinafter referred to as "scrapers") and it refers particularly to the cutting edges--the operative cutting edge portions of the blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ground-engaging tools of bulldozers, scrapers, graders and other earth moving machines are made in a wide variety of types, according to the purposes for which the tools are to be used. In general, there are replaceable edge members capable of being bolted in position on a support assembly, such as a scraper blade, and those edge members may be made to suit a level cut arrangement (with the front edges of the several members all in line), in a drop centre or stinger arrangement (when the middle part projects forwardly of the two side parts), with integral forwardly-projecting teeth, with replaceable forwardly projecting teeth, substantially planar in shape to suit scrapers, curved to suit graders, with front and rear edges so that they may be reversed, and so on. The edge members for a machine may be made in one piece to extend the full width of the tools to which they are to be attached or they may be made in shorter sections so that three, four or more members are bolted in position on a support member to make up the full width of the earth-engaging tool.